True Feelings
by Steph91
Summary: Smacked fluff, my first fic, so please be nice. Mac finally comes clean to Stella about his feelings for her. Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, all characters belong to CBS. I'm just borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

For a long time, both Mac and Stella had been trying to come to terms with the fact that they had feelings for one and other which went way beyond that of a friendship. Both of them wanted to act on these feelings, but were afraid the other didn't feel the same way, so for a long time, they tried to keep these feelings bottled up, and carried on acting like best friends. Stella had tried to flirt with Mac a few times, touching his cheek, hugs and kisses when something went well for one of them. Mac however, remained oblivious, he thought; it was just Stella being Stella... Therefore, he remained afraid of showing her his true feelings, this led to Stella thinking that he didn't feel the same way.

One afternoon in November, Mac received an e-mail informing him of the annual department ball, normally, he didn't go to department social events, but he knew Stella loved such events, and seen this as the perfect opportunity for him to ask her out. He would ask her in a way that could be seen as friendly or him asking her on a date, that way, she wouldn't feel pressured if her feelings for him weren't the same as his for her. Just then Stella entered Mac's office, she came over, and sat on the edge of his desk, her usual spot, she was the only person who'd ever get away with sitting on Mac Taylor's desk. "Have you heard about this department ball?" she asked. "Yes Mac replied, I'm not usually into these sorts of things, but I know you love them... So I was wondering... Would you like to go with me Stella?" "You mean, like on a date?" "No... Well... Yes... I mean only if you want to... But if you'd rather go as best friends that would be ok too..." Mac mumbled, going slightly red. Stella giggled as he continued to mumble, getting redder by the minute, she walked over and put her finger to his lips, "Mac, I'd love to go with you as a date." His face lit up, "Really Stella, you would? It's taken me a long time to pluck up the courage to ask you something like this... I thought the ball would be the perfect opportunity... I've had feelings for you for a long time now Stella..." "Well, if we're being honest with each other, I have feelings for you too, that go beyond a friendship. But I was always too scared to act on them in case you didn't feel the same way... I didn't want to ruin our friendship... But I'm glad you asked me Mac, now it's all out in the open, it feels good." "You're right it does..." he replied. "Well Mac, the ball is next Saturday, and I have nothing to wear, I think we should go shopping before, so I can get a new dress." "We? Why do I have to come, I've got a tux already..." "I know, but I want your expert opinion on my dress, besides, I need to get something to match your tux, you're not getting off that easily." She laughed sticking tongue out at him childishly. "But Stella..." he groaned... "No buts, we're going shopping, after shift today... I'll meet you here at 4:30." She replied, jumping down from his desk; kiss his cheek, and leaving before he could argue further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to CBS, I'm just borrowing them. **

**Thanks to everyone who R&R, your sweet words mean a lot, so keep them coming please. =D Thanks. **

**Well, here's chapter 2, enjoy.**

**Steph.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4:30 that afternoon. **

"Ok Mac, it's 4:30, time to hit the stores!" Stella exclaimed bounding into Mac's office, pulling him out of his chair. "But Stell, do we really have to?" Mac asked. "Yes, you promised, and remember you love me, therefore you do whatever I want to keep me happy..." She giggled sticking her tongue out at him. "Yes dear, I love you, but I hate shopping... Do I really have to come? Can't you take Lindsay? She'd be a much better shopping partner than me..." "No, I need someone to carry my bags, plus we need to co-ordinate what we're going to wear..." "Fine!" Mac gave in, "But you had better make it up to me somehow." "Oh I can think of a few ways..." "Oh, I like the sound of that..." "Good, but later, first off we hit the stores... Now come on!" She said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the elevator.

"Why can't I find a spectacular dress any where?" Stella rambled, "I was thinking of something flowing and red, maybe backless and floor length..." "Well Hun, you know my opinion is that you'd look good in anything... I've loved all of the ones you've tried on already. Hmm, if you want my opinion. I think green would look good on you too. How about this one?" He asked picking up a beautiful emerald green, halter necked, backless ball gown. "Wow, that really is beautiful, I never knew you'd be such a great shopping partner." She replied smiling at him. "Thanks for putting up with me. I know you hate shopping, and I've dragged you into so many stores... I really am sorry." "That's ok dear, I know what this means to you, you just want to find the perfect dress." He replied, just as she spotted another dress she liked. "Oh I also love this red one, it's exactly what I'd pictured, the beaded bodice is beautiful... What do you think?" "Well Hun, like I said, you'd look beautiful in anything, but that is a nice dress. Do you wanna try it on too?" "Yeah... I love both of these, I'm going to try them on, but I think these will be the final 2, I promise." "Ok dear, whatever you think. Go try them on, don't forget to come and wow me." Mac replied, giving her one of his special smiles which he reserved for her. "Thanks again for putting up with this." She replied, kissing him on the cheek before going to try on the dresses.

Firstly she came out wearing the green one, she looked stunning, green was definitely her colour. Mac's jaw dropped when he saw her. "I take it you like?" She giggled. "You look... Wow... Gorgeous..." "Wow, the great Mac Taylor has been rendered speechless, it must look good." She giggled. "Oh trust me, if does!" "I really like it too. You have great taste. Ok, I'm just going to try on the other one..." She replied disappearing back into the changing rooms, leaving Mac alone with his thought. "If she buys that dress, I will never be able to keep my hand off her. No other man will be coming within a six foot radius of her..." Mac thought to himself. Just then Stella came back, wearing the red dress. "Wow, once again you look gorgeous Hun, red suits you too. What do you think?" "Well, I like it, but like you, I prefer the green one... Ok, yeah, the green one is the one. You'll be happy to know the decision has been made..." "Finally, I thought we'd never get out here." Mac laughed. "Hmmm... Maybe I'll try on that purple gown... It looked good too..." She teased. "No Hun, I think the green one is perfect... Plus, it's almost closing time, I don't think we'd have time." Mac argued getting worried that she wanted to try on something else. "Don't worry dear, I was just teasing, I'm definitely going to get the green one, it looks gorgeous, and after all, it left you speechless, so there must be something right with it." She laughed. "Well like I said, you always look beautiful, but there was something special about that dress. Now go and get changed, give me the dress, I'll go and pay." "No way Mac, it's much too expensive!" "I insist! After all, it was me who invited you, and who found the dress, plus, I want to buy it for you. I saw how happy it made you." "No, Mac, I can't accept it." "Stella, like I said, I insist... Besides, you know how stubborn I can be, I'm not going to give in on this one, so there's no point in arguing..." "Fine..." She replied, handing the dress over. "Have I told you how much I love you Mac?" "Well, it'll never get old, so one more won't hurt..." "Mac Taylor, I love you, thank you so much, you're the best boyfriend ever!!" She replied, throwing her arms around him, and kissing him passionately. When the need for air had arisen, they parted. "Well that was nice, and for the record, I love you too Stella. Well dear, you can go and get changed, while I go pay for this." "Thanks again Mac, you really are the best." She replied, before kissing him on the cheek and returning to the changing rooms.

"How does dinner at my place sound?" Mac asked. "That sounds great, but don't you think it's a little late?" "Well, it's only 9, but I mean you could stay if you wanted... Only if you want of course, I don't want things moving too quickly for you... After all, we've only been dating for a few hours..." "I know Mac, but I've known you for years, I know you'd never push me into anything, you're the perfect gentleman. I'd love to stay, if that's ok for with you of course." Mac's face lit up at this. "Of course it's ok. We'll have dinner, then we can chat, or watch a movie, or just go to bed, whatever you want, you can dictate the pace of this Stella." "Thank you, I trust you with my life, more than anyone else in the world. I know you'd never made me do anything I didn't want to. But first off, dinner, what are we having?" She asked as they arrived at his apartment. "I was thinking Spaghetti Bolognese, how's that sound?" "Delicious, one of my favourites, can I do anything to help?" "No, I've got it all under control." He replied, handing her a glass of wine, "Go watch some tv, I'll call you when I'm done."

"Stella, it's ready." Mac called from the dining room. "Wow, this looks delicious, and you've set the table with candles. You are so sweet." "Well, I wanted to make our first date special." He replied. "You're spoiling me Mac, first the dress, now this." "You're worth it. Come on, try the food." She took a bite, "Wow Mac, this is gorgeous, the best I've ever tasted, I never knew you were such a great cook." "One of my hidden talents, which very few people know about." He laughed. "Well you do know, I'm never cooking again, right?" She teased. "Well I'd be happy to cook for you my dear." Before long they had lost track on time, and were deep in conversation. Just then Stella looked at her watch. "Gosh Mac, it's almost midnight, I think it's time we were heading to bed, seeing as we both have work at 7:30 in the morning." "Sounds good to me." "Oh man..." "What the matter?" "I have nothing to wear in bed..." "Don't worry my dear, you can wear one of my t-shirts. You know where they are, right?" "Yeah... Thanks so much Mac, you're wonderful." She replied kissing him on the cheek. "That's ok, you can go get one, I'll clear all the dishes away, and I'll meet you in bed." "Ok, don't be too long dear." "I won't." He replied kissing her. Before they knew it, they were both in bed. "Goodnight Mac, thank you for a great first date, thank you for dinner, and even more for the beautiful dress." "Oh it's nothing dear, I'm glad you enjoyed your day." "I really did, thanks for putting up with me shopping too." She laughed. "It's ok, just as long as I don't have to do again anytime soon." He laughed. She slapped him softly on the arm, laughing too. "Goodnight Mac, I love you." "Love you too Stella, now get some sleep, we have an early start in the morning." He replied kissing her softly, after which she snuggled up to him, and he held her close. For the first time in a long time, both fell asleep quickly and slept soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, all belongs to CBS, I'm just borrowing them. **

**Thanks again to all of the wonderful people who have left me feedback, it means a lot. Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. **

**Thanks, Steph.**

**Chapter 3.**

6:30 the next morning.

*Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz* Mac was awoken by the loud ringing of his alarm clock. Quickly he turned it off, and got out of bed carefully, so he wouldn't wake Stella. He decided that he'd get up first, have a shower, get dressed and make her breakfast in bed. About 15 minutes later he was in the kitchen making waffles, when Stella crept up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"Good morning Handsome, why didn't you wake me?" She asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well," he replied, turning around, holding her in a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but it looks like you've just ruined that idea." "Aww, I'm sorry, anything I can do to help?" "Nope, everything in under control, but I'll be about 10 more minutes, so I guess you could go have your shower while I finish up here." "Ok, sounds good to me. I'll not be long." She replied, walking towards the bathroom.

"Stella," Mac called after her. "For the record, you look gorgeous in my shirts... I think you should wear them more often." She giggled, "Well thank you Det. Taylor, I might just have to take you up on that offer. Oh, and you look extremely handsome when you've got your shirt off." She winked, walking away.

"Wow Mac, these waffles are delicious!! I think I told you last night, but you are an awesome cook. I might just have to stay over more often, if I get such good food cooked for me." She said, with a cheeky smile eating her waffles. "Oh, I wouldn't mind that, if all I have to do is cook for you. Well actually... I think I might like another kind or reward too..." "Oh, you mean like this?" She asked, kissing him softly. "Mmm, well that's one way." He laughed. "One way, that I enjoy very much..." "Glad to hear it. But seriously, these waffles are amazing." "Anything to make you happy sweetheart." He replied kissing her.

"Well I'd love to stay here and do this all day, but we've gotta be in work in 15 minutes..." "Damnit!" She replied, "I'd much rather stay here too, but I guess, the sooner we get there, the sooner we get home..." "Well, that's one way to think about it. I've got another treat for you for tonight." He replied, taking her hand as they walked to his car. "Oh really? What's that?" "Not telling, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" He laughed. "Please, can I have a clue?" "A clue, sure... Don't eat a big lunch..." "Oh, so you're taking me to dinner?" "Maybe..." He replied trying to be mysterious. "You'll find out later..." "Fine..." She replied, in a slight huff, not speaking to him the rest of the journey. "The silent treatment won't work, you'll just have to be patient." He replied, taking her hand, helping her out of his SUV. "Ok, I'm sure it'll be worth it." She replied, walking into work hand in hand with him.

Later that day, all of the team, including Adam and Sid were in the break room. "Well guys, Stella and I have a little announcement to make." Mac said. "Yeah... Yesterday, Mac asked me to the department ball..." "Oh my word... Are you 2 together? Like as in a couple?" Danny asked. "Well, I was getting to that..." She laughed. "Yes, he asked me to the ball, as his date, he confessed that he'd had feelings for me for a while now, and well, I've felt the same... So yeah, we're together..." She replied seeing Mac beginning to turn a deep shade of red as she told the team about his confession. "Congratulations!" rang out from the rest of the team. "I knew it was only a matter of time Mac," Don said "It was so obvious that you both had feelings for one and other, we were all rooting for you to get together. So congratulations. I really mean it. You'll make a great couple." "Thanks. Well that means you've all gotta keep your eyes off her." Mac laughed, as he began to banter with the other guys.

Lindsay has just stopped screaming. "Ok, Lindsay, I think you just burst all of our eardrums..." Stella laughed as she hugged her friend. "Sorry, I'm just so happy for you. I told you that he had feelings for you like you did for him... I'm so excited that you're together. When's your first date?" "Well, actually, it was yesterday, he took me shopping, and bought me the most gorgeous ball gown you've ever seen, then he took me back to his place, and made me dinner. I stayed the night..." "Oooooh, Stella..." "No, no, no, it was nothing like that, he was the perfect gentleman, he made dinner for us both, by the way, he is an amazing chef, then we talked for hours. Then we went to bed, but nothing happened... Not on our first date!!" Stella giggled. "Aww, that sounds so romantic!!" Lindsay replied, "Where can I find a guy like that?" They both laughed.

"Ok, guys, I think that's enough excitement for today, if everyone's cases are closed, I think we could all leave on time for once... How does that sound?" "Who are you, and what have you done with Mac Taylor?" Danny asked laughing. "Looks like Stella's having a good effect on you." Hawkes replied. "Ok, can I have all the paperwork I need to sign on my desk in the next 5 minutes, I have places to go." Mac stated. There was a muttering of "Ok boss, right away boss." As everyone left the break room. "I have somewhere to be with a very lovely lady." "Oh really? Who is she? Should I be jealous?" Stella asked teasingly. "Well, she's got gorgeous curly hair, the most beautiful green eyes I've ever and she's my date for the department ball..." "Oh, sounds like I have some competition..." She giggled. "Nah, competition is one thing you don't have to worry about... I've got eyes for you, and you only..." "Aww, you're so sweet, and likewise Mac, I've got eyes for only you, my one and only. My rock and life. I love you Mac." "And I love you too Stella Bonasera." He replied kissing her passionately.

"Wow, well that's one thing I never thought I'd see, Mac kissing someone in the lab, I'd never have taken him to be one for public displays of affection..." Adam said. "Well, I think it's just his way of telling everyone that Stella's his..." Danny replied laughing. "Yeah, he wants to make sure we all know not to try anything on with her, if we wanna keep our jobs that is..." Don laughed. "Awww, look how cute they are!" Lindsay said as she joined the guys. Just then Mac and Stella broke apart, the rest of the team split, and went to leave their paperwork in Mac's office.

"Ok Stella, well, I've gotta finish this paperwork, but your cars still here from yesterday isn't it?" "Yeah it is... Why?" "Well, you can go home and get ready, I'll pick you up at about 7 for our date... Is that ok?" "Sure. What shall I wear?" "Erm... Dressy, but casual... You'll find out where we're going soon enough." He replied with a wink. "Ok, I had better get going if you want me to be ready for 7, that only gives me 2 hours to beautify myself." "Stella hun, you always look gorgeous, you don't need to do anything." "Pffft, whatever you think my dear, but I wanna look my best for you. So I better go." "Ok dear, see you later..." He replied returning to his paper work. "Ahem, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked. "Huh?" He replied with a confused look. "My goodbye kiss..." "Oh, sorry dear, come here..." He replied, pulling her onto his lap, kissing her passionately. "Well, how was that?" "The best goodbye kiss ever, but now I've really gotta go or else we'll be get in alot of trouble..." She giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "Bye, see you at 7." "Bye, see you then my dear." "Looking forward to it. Bye!" She replied, walking out of his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, all belongs to CBS, I'm just borrowing them. **

**Thanks again to all of you who have left me feedback, it means a lot. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. **

**Thanks, Steph.**

**Chapter 4.**

About 30 minutes after Stella left, Mac finished his paperwork. He had an hour and a half before he had to pick her up for dinner, so he decided he'd go home and get changed, go buy her some flowers, then pick her up. So he went home and got changed, he decided he'd wear jeans, not something he did often, but he once remembered Stella saying he should as he looked good in them. So he wore jeans and a shirt without a tie and his new grey zip down jacket. On the way to Stella's he stopped off and bought her a beautiful bunch of red roses, as he knew these were her favourite.

_Stella's apartment, 6:45 - *Knock Knock*_

"Coming!" She called as she walked towards the door, putting in her earrings as she went. She had decided to wear a flowing black knee length skirt, black knee high boots, a red blouse and a grey cardigan, she had her hair tied back, with a few strands hanging down around her face. She was also wearing the necklace Mac had bought her for her birthday. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Mac wearing jeans. "Wow, Stella dear, you look gorgeous, red suits you. Oh and these are for you... I hope you like them." He replied handing her the bunch of flowers. "Aww, thank you Mac, they are gorgeous." She replied taking them to the kitchen to put them in some water. "By the way, you look gorgeous in jeans, you have a nice ass. It's nice to see you wearing something other than a suit." Mac blushed at her comment. "Erm... Thanks... So are you ready to go?" he asked taking her hand. "Of course, I'm starving, so this place better be good." "Well, all the reports I've heard say so... Even 'The Times' food critic enjoyed it." He replied as they walked to his suv.

The drive to the restaurant was short, they spent it talking about how the team had reacted to finding out they were a couple. "Ok, Stella, we're here." Mac stated, parking his suv. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" "You'll find out soon..." "Mac, don't be mean, come on, tell me..." Stella replied as they began walking towards their destination. Mac still remained quiet until they were right outside the restaurant, a newly opened Italian restaurant called Giuseppe's, Mac knew Stella had been wanting to come here since it opened, so he thought it would be a great place to take here on a date. "Ok, we're here..." "You're taking me to Giuseppe's? Mac have I already told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?" "Well, one more time won't hurt..." He laughed. "You're the best! I love you." She replied kissing him." "Thanks, and I love you too." He replied laughing slightly.

"I have a reservation, under Taylor." Mac told the waiter as they entered the restaurant. "Right this way." The waiter said as he showed them to their seats. Soon, they had just finished their main course and were awaiting their dessert. "Wow, that was the best Carbonara I've ever tasted, thanks again for bringing me here." Stella stated, "Anything for you my dear, and you're right the food is great." Just then, their desserts arrived. "Was the tiramisu for you or your wife sir?" The waiter asked. "It's mine thanks." Mac replied as it was placed in front of him. Stella had order the pavlova, which the waiter set down infront of her. "Enjoy." He replied leaving them to eat in peace. "Wow, this is delicious," Mac stated "Wanna taste some?" "Sure." Mac took some tiramisu on his spoon and fed it to Stella. "Wow, that is great!! So's mine, wanna taste some of it?" "Sure." Stella fed Mac some of her like he had done. Stella started to giggle. "What?" Mac asked confused. "You have a little dessert, just here." She replied, pointing to the side of her mouth. Mac tried to lick it off, but was having a little trouble, causing further laughter from Stella. "Let me get it." She replied, wiping the side of his mouth with her finger. "Better?" "Much... Thanks so much for dinner Mac, it was wonderful." "No problem dear, you're totally worth it, no one I'd rather spend a night with than you." He replied. "Aww, Mac, you're so sweet, and likewise, there's no one I'd rather spend time with than you, my lover and my best friend." She giggled. "I love you Stella." Mac stated leaning in for a passionate kiss. "Wow, that was, wow..." Stella replied. "and for the record, I love you too." "What do you say we get outta here, it's getting late... Do you wanna stay at mine?" "No one where I'd rather go." She replied kissing him again, as they headed towards his suv, hand in hand.

**Sorry for how bad this chapter is, I've had total writers block... Please RnR... Thanks for reading it. **


End file.
